Columbian Justice
by Xzeihoranth
Summary: "What happens to bad girls when they get caught?" Alone in Shantytown, at the mercy of a crooked police officer, Elizabeth will find out the answer to this question, as she relies on her wits, guile, and newly discovered feminine wiles to escape...
1. Proposal

Elizabeth toyed with the thimble on her missing finger. Not only was she on her own in a massive police station that was built like a fortress, with nothing but a crooked cop for company, but it was also the dead of night. The moonlight streaming through the high stained-glass windows had a faintly ominous look to it. She tried to tell herself it was just nerves, that all she needed to do was find the right time and the right place to open a tear, and she'd be home free. _Not _home_ exactly,_ she thought, fidgeting impatiently impatiently while the officer filled out his paperwork. _There's got to be a way I can make it to Paris._ She blushed as she remembered what she had seen the last time she opened a tear that led there: a naked man with an equally naked woman across his lap. Elizabeth couldn't see who the woman was: her long blonde hair was hanging low over her face. The man had been slapping her bottom with the flat of his hand and she had been making sounds like she was in pain, but she didn't seem to be fighting back or trying to escape. Elizabeth had closed the tear almost immediately, not wanting to intrude on their VERY private moment, but the notion of a spanking had stayed with her ever since, provoking very unusual feelings between her legs. It certainly wouldn't be dignified, Elizabeth reflected, but maybe _that_ was her way out...

"Officer-" she began hesitantly. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

The man looked up. "Officer'll be fine. Or 'sir'." He shrugged, and returned to his work almost automatically.

"R-right." _Not in a million years,_ she thought to herself. "Officer, you don't really have to ARREST me, do you?" She did her best to look disarming and cute, and did so very very well. "Can't you just...I don't know...give me a stern talking-to or something?"

The man looked up again, incredulous this time. "'A stern talking-to'?" he asked, like he didn't believe his ears. He put down his pen. "Shantytown's no place for a girl like you after dark." he said. "Even in broad daylight! The people here are as mean as they come!" He picked up his pen.

Elizabeth did her best not to launch into an angry diatribe about the living conditions she had seen outside. She did, however, notice that he didn't exclude himself from that statement. "I know, I just wanted to see what it was like. I'm new in town and-" She stopped, took a deep breath, reminded herself that she was supposed to be allaying suspicion, not arousing it, and started over. "It was stupid of me to want to come down here." she said. She wasn't lying. "I've been bad." She leaned forward for emphasis, and he looked up. She forced herself to look him in the eye. "REALLY bad."

He put down his pen again. "Are you trying to come on to me?" he asked her.

"Not at all." she said with a calmness in her voice that certainly did not carry through to the rest of her. "I was just _wondering_ if we might be able to settle this like adults..."

"Uh huh." He leaned back in his chair. "And how exactly would we do that?"

"It's simple." Elizabeth gulped inconspicuously, then continued. "What happens to bad girls when they get caught?"

The man frowned. "They get...punished." he suggested after a while. She nodded and a sly knowing smile crept across the man's face. "You want me to punish you? Like a spanking or something?" Hearing him put it so bluntly sent butterflies into Elizabeth's stomach. She nodded again. "I dunno," he said, scratching his head thoughtfully. "Seems to me the kind of girl who'd ask a question like that is the kind of girl who'd enjoy getting her bottom reddened."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned red. In an eerily prescient manner, they became almost the exact shade of red her other cheeks would soon be turning. "It's a win-win situation." she offered, nervously playing with her thimble behind her back. The man grinned.

"What was that you said about catching you?" he asked.

"I-it was just a figure of speech." she stammered. He said nothing. Her mind began to race. "I guess you could...chase me? To the front door I mean. If I win, you have to let me go, and if you win..."

"What makes you think I'm a man of my word?" the man asked.

"You're an officer of the law; you're sworn to uphold-" The man laughed long and hard. Elizabeth winced inwardly. "Uh..."

"I'm just messing with you." the man said, grinning at her in what he probably thought was a disarming fashon. "Go ahead and run. I should probably warn you, I'm the fastest in the precinct."

"Uh, okay..." Elizabeth was unsure how well she would be able to run with the sudden shaking that seemed to have taken hold of her body, but she faced the door in anticipation. "We'll go on the count of three. Ready?" The man nodded but didn't move. He was still sitting down at his desk, arms folded, looking for all the world like she was about to tell him a story instead of attempting to escape custody. "One...two...three!" Elizabeth bolted for the stairs. Behind her, she could hear a chair topple loudly to the floor as the man vaulted over the desk and ran after her. She made her way carefully down the steps, torn between her desire to put on a good show and her desire to get out of this with an unbroken neck. She stumbled at the bottom, almost caught her ankle, but recovered quickly and sprinted for the cast-iron doors. She made it through the checkpoint, wondering if she should slow down to let him catch up. The decision was made for her when a hand fastened around her wrist and yanked her backward. "Gotcha!" he crowed.

She struggled lightly against his grip. "Let go...! Let me go!" she cried, more for dramatic effect than anything else. The butterflies in her stomach were _maddening_ now; she could hardly stand up straight.

"Now now," he lectured her, pulling her closer. "We had a deal, didn't we?" he said. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist, hoisted her into the air and over his shoulder. "Up and over, princess! Or should I say 'Miss Elizabeth'?" he laughed.

Her heart stopped. "What?" she gasped. Despite his manners, the officer studiously avoided resting a hand on her bottom for support. Instead, he laid it on the small of her back and walked carefully into the lobby of the building, taking his time before answering. "Old Father Comstock's put up wanted posters all over Finkton. Seems he knew just where you were planning on going!" Elizabeth felt her stomach lurch with fear. Had he already called them? Had he just been toying with her this whole time? "I don't think he'd mind if I went ahead and had a bit of fun before I handed you over." the man added.

"What kind of fun?" Elizabeth stammered. She was genuinely afraid now, not the pretend fear she'd prided herself on when he'd caught up to her.

"Nothing 'untoward'," he assured her. "They told me on the radio you gotta stay _pure_. Some project of Comstock's I'll wager. So I'll stick to my word. I'll keep up my end of the deal. And you..." He bounced her gently as he climbed the steps. "You'd best keep up your end as well." He didn't even have to touch her backside, though part of her wished that he would; he took a certain sadistic pleasure in keeping her unsullied, at least until they got back to the room. When they got there, he set her down on her feet and stood there glaring at her thoughtfully, arms folded across his massive chest. "Now then...how are we gonna do this?" the officer asked himself.

"I could lay across your lap..." Elizabeth mumbled. The man ignored her. Finally, he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He jerked a thumb toward the chair. "Get over that." he instructed her. Elizabeth clambered up into the chair and sat down awkwardly. "Not like that," he growled. "You gotta kneel down. Stick your ass out!"

"My what?" Elizabeth asked, blushing and frowning at the same time.

"Your ass!" he said again. "The thing you're sittin' on!"

"Oh!" Elizabeth said. She got up and rolled the chair over to where he stood in the doorway. "You might've said something!"

He glared and kicked the chair back to her. "You're really startin' to push my buttons kid..."

"I could say the same about you." Elizabeth retorted as she got back up on the chair. "Let's get this over with." She turned around and stuck her rear end out as far as she could while still kneeling down.

He produced a pair of steel handcuffs from his back pocket and reached for Elizabeth's hand, which she offered to him cautiously. He fastened one end around her wrist and the other around one of the new iron bars attached to the right side of his desk, which had been recently installed to allow for more convenient, albeit temporary, detainment of criminals while the arresting officer (or officers) filed the necessary paperwork. Then, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Course, we haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet." he said with a grin.

Elizabeth could feel his hungry gaze upon her as he leaned in closer. "How many layers you got on?" he asked.

"Two," she said. "Three up top." She had to fight to keep from trembling.

"Good enough for a warm-up." he told her. He put what was supposed to be a reassuring and comforting hand against her back and reached down for the hem of her skirt. Elizabeth wanted to scream. Her whole body trembled in anticipation. Slowly, painfully slowly, the man began to lift her skirt up, inch...by...inch...


	2. Punishment

_Hurry up!_ she begged him silently. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she swore she could hear it echoing against the walls of the man's tiny office. But he took his time, pinching the hem of her skirt between his thumb and forefinger and peeling it upward bit by teasing little bit. "You're shakin'." he observed cruelly. "You nervous?"

"A little." Elizabeth replied. Was that what he wanted to hear? It seemed to be, for he chuckled and returned to his work. _Yes, I'm nervous,_ she thought to herself. _I'm nervous that if you don't hurry up and spank me, I might _explode! Luckily, he was reaching the end of the first stage of his quest. He bunched her skirt up around her waist and proceeded to inspect her undergarments. Elizabeth was both grateful and a little bit upset that she'd worn her white cotton slip today. Grateful because the fluffy white exterior concealed her behind (which she was strangely reluctant to reveal to him just yet); upset because she wanted something new, something different. Granted, she'd never been in this sort of situation before, but now that she was, all she could think about was _more_.

After a while, she turned her head and looked back over her shoulder. He was just standing there, bending forward slightly at the waist to get a better look. He met her eye and smiled grimly. He motioned for her to turn back around. She did, not sure what to say. Any moment now, or so he seemed to want her to believe, she could expect the first smack. She wondered how it would feel when it finally came. Would it sting like hell? Or would it just kind of burn in a hot teasing kind of way while he let her wait for the followup?

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably on the seat, flexing her buttocks unconsciously. Suddenly, she heard the fabric of his uniform rustle as he stood up. He was _leaving_! His footsteps retreated down the hall. She didn't want to turn around. She prepared to open a tear in the wall on her left, then remembered the handcuffs. She needed both hands to open a tear! Quickly, she tugged at the cuffs. They didn't budge. Next she tried the rail. It too refused to budge. She grunted and strained with all her might, but to no avail. Her heart was thumping wildly now, almost painfully. Her mind raced. _Did he go to get a gun? Is he going to shoot me?__No, he said he was going to send me to Father Comstock. _She looked around frantically for the key, but he seemed to have taken it with him. _Did he know about my powers? Is that why he played along? So he could just cuff me and walk away? But...why would he lift my skirt up like that?_ She stopped struggling. _Maybe he's just a pervert... _She slumped down in the chair. Her daring escape had all been for naught. She'd been brought down by her own body. _What do I do now? Are they going to take me back to the tower? I wouldn't last a week in there. Not after getting so close..._

There was a clank somewhere downstairs. The lights went out. Alone in the tiny cramped office, Elizabeth tried not to panic. _As soon as they take the cuffs off, I'm going to give them _hell_,_ she thought to herself. _It doesn't matter how many there are. They want me alive. But I'd rather be dead then go back in my cage. I'd...I'd rather THEY were dead. _She stopped, shocked by her own abhorrent notions._ Am I ready to kill? Just so I can be free? Just so I can see...PARIS? _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the footsteps coming closer until they were right in the doorway. She looked up, already tensing for a fight.

The moonlight streaming through the window revealed the familiar shape of the officer who had arrested her. He was alone. In his hand, he held a small tube-shaped device, which he turned on with a flick of his thumb. Light blazed out from the end. He inadvertently shone the beam directly into Elizabeth's eyes as he searched the room for her. She shut them tight against the glare. "There you are." she heard him say from the door. He clicked the device off. "I heard you scrabblin' all the way downstairs and thought, 'I sure hope I made those cuffs tight enough.'" Elizabeth hesitatingly opened her eyes. She could see even less than before. Everything was pitch-black. "Get back up on that chair." he ordered her.

"Or else what?" she asked, temper flaring from her sudden (and hopefully temporary) loss of vision.

His uniform rustled again. He might have been folding his arms. "Or else I'll call the men in white coats and good ol' Father Comstock and have 'em take you away." Elizabeth trembled briefly with fright. She got back on her knees and faced the wall, hoping his eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness just like hers did. _Keep it together,_ she told herself. _He'll have to take the cuffs off you sooner or later. And when he does..._

WHAP! His hand came into sudden sharp contact with her rump. "Ow!" Elizabeth yelled. It hurt more than she'd thought it would; maybe the darkened room had intensified her other senses.

"That sound is music to my ears!" the man laughed. He spanked her again.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said. She nodded. "What was that? I didn't quite hear ya." He spanked her again.

"Yes it does!" she shouted.

"It does what?" he asked.

"What-? Ouch!"

"Call me 'sir'." he told her gruffly.

She gritted her teeth. "Ooh! Yes sir!"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked her again.

"Ow! Yes sir!" she gasped.

"Let me hear you say it!"

"OUCH! Yes sir! It hurts sir!"

He laughed. "That's better." He stopped to catch his breath. Elizabeth put a trembling hand to her rear end. She hated herself for giving in so quickly, but he was right. It _hurt_! "That thing you got on is mighty soft." he said with a smile in his voice. "Probably softens the blow."

"Not really." she muttered under her breath. Somehow he heard.

"Really? What if I do this?" Suddenly his hands were about her waist. Before she knew what he was doing, he pulled hard and yanked her slip down.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth gasped, turning around and struggling to find where he had pulled it to. He slapped her again. She yelped. "OW!"

"Does it hurt more like this-" He spanked her hard. "-or, like this?" He tugged her slip back up and gave her another spank.

"Ow! I-don't know!" Her butt was on fire now; she could hardly tell the difference.

"One more time. Like this?" Slip down, spanked on her left. "Or this?" Slip up, spanked on her right.

"Oww! The first!" she winced, panting for breath. "Definitely the first!"

"Good." the man said approvingly. "Then I guess we won't be needin' this." He pulled roughly at her slip and tore it clear off her body. The cold air poured in around her legs, sending shivers down her spine and into the pit of her stomach.

"Let's see how well that metal freakshow taught you." The officer rested a hand against her exposed bottom. "Count 'em for me!"

The blows came raining down, hard and firm. "One!" _Smack! _"Two!" _Smack!_ "Three!"_ Smack! _"Four!" _Smack!_ "Five!" _Smack!_ "(Ow.) Six!" He paused to let her catch her breath, then paused some more...

Suddenly, _SPANK! _"-seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteensixteenseventeeneighteennineteen- TWENTY! Twenty! Oh god... Twenty!" The final thirteen were so fast and so furious that Elizabeth had had barely enough time to count them off before the next one arrived.

"And one to grow on." the man said in satisfaction, patting her aching rear gently. "They said you were about nineteen on the posters. I just figured I'd give you an extra for next year."

Elizabeth could not believe how much her backside hurt. She twisted about in the chair to get a look, but she could hardly see anything in the dim light. She half expected it to be glowing, but of course that would be ridiculous. The officer reached out to her. She flinched instinctively, but he kept moving and began to unfasten the cuffs from the metal bar on his desk. "I heard you take the Lord's name in vain." he growled quietly. Her heart skipped a beat, and as soon as she was free, she yanked her hands to her side and covered her bottom quickly. The man's face was inches from her own. Elizabeth could feel his breath on her face. He smelled of tobacco and sweat. "Go out to the plannin' room and stick your head in a corner." She was too tired to argue. As she went to do as she was told, she promised herself that she was just resting, that as soon as she had the strength for it, she would go, and leave this city and its hate-filled people to their own devices. "Hands on your head!" the man shouted, and Elizabeth hastened to obey. She could feel the officer's eyes on her, lustily drinking in the sight of his crimson handprints on her behind as he left the room.


	3. Pleasure

p class="western"Alone in the dark, with her hands on her head, Elizabeth was finally able to relax. The spanking had been everything she'd hoped it would be. It hurt, sure; in fact she was reasonably certain she wouldn't be able to sit down without a great deal of discomfort for the next few days; but it had felt emgood/em too, in a weird sort of way. Every muscle and fiber of her body was tingling in ways they had never done before, and there was this feeling in her groin... She couldn't describe it, not even to herself: it was just this hungering pulsating NEED for something. She knew what of course; she might be a virgin, but she wasn't a fool. She had read (and reread) enough anatomy books in her tower (often blushing heavily as she turned the pages) to know the basics of human reproduction, but she had no intention of attempting it with her alleged captor. Elizabeth wanted her first time to be with someone special. In Paris preferably. A nice little cottage in the country, or a luxury apartment along the Thames.../p  
p class="western"Her musings were interrupted by the clanking sound from downstairs, and blinding light shone forth from the electrical lights on the ceiling. She winced at the sudden onslaught and squeezed her eyes shut. Footsteps in the distance. Elizabeth turned, holding a hand over her eyes. "I didn't say you could move." the officer said from somewhere in front of her./p  
p class="western""You didn't say I couldn't." she retorted./p  
p class="western""I didn't say you could move your emhands/em." he amended. Suddenly, emhis/em hands were on her, putting hers back atop her head and dragging her over to the left of where she had been standing like a good little girl./p  
p class="western""What's-what are you doing?" she asked in a daze. Blood no longer seemed like it was going to her head; instead it was heading south.../p  
p class="western""It's time for the next part of your lesson." he said. He grabbed her around the waist again and lifted her bodily into the air. The sudden rush of air against her nethers made Elizabeth gasp with shock. She opened her eyes and peered blinkingly out. She and the officer were standing in front of the window in the planning room (although he was doing most of the standing at this point). There was nothing but darkness outside. Wait, no; there were shapes out there; cargo ships mostly, dotted with tiny spots of light. Occasionally one would come closer, on its way up to the factory or down to the slums. She started, realizing that the officer had been displaying HER private parts to anyone who might be watching. He held her legs out in front of him, his arm under her knees as he lifted them up and away from her body. "Always wanted to try this." he grunted. Before Elizabeth could ask what it was he wanted to try, he reared back with his right hand and brought it swooshing up to arrive with a crack against her already sore butt. "Ow!" she screeched. "We're back to this again?" The man said nothing, but the flat of his hand told her everything. "Ouch! I- I've learned my lesson! OW! I promise!"/p  
p class="western""Y'see, I'd like to believe you," he said as he continued his ministrations. ("Oww!") "But you've already lied to me at least twice now. So I figure-" here he paused to time his blows with his words for emphasis "-it's better to be SAFE-" emcrack!/em went the hand; "OW!" went the girl. "-then sorry!" emcrack!/em "OW!" went the girl again./p  
p class="western"Elizabeth was beginning to feel a little faint. Her feet, still clad in the boots she'd been wearing, were resting against the iron bars across the window, so her circulation was all out of whack. Instead of flowing normally throughout her body, her blood seemed to be pooling in her...she felt somehow dirty even thinking the word...vagina. Every smack he gave her brought her closer and closer to some kind of precipice inside her own body. But it wasn't coming fast enough. She couldn't help it. Her hand crept closer to her groin. She wanted more again. More. More. emMore./em/p  
p class="western"As the slaps continued to rain down (or rather up, she corrected herself), Elizabeth hesitantly brushed her fingers against her crotch. The sudden shock of satisfaction was more than she could stand, and something exploded inside her. She found herself gasping for breath, riding waves and oceans of delight as they rippled throughout her body. Her head fell back against the man's broad chest even as her hands slipped from between her legs and hung limply in the air. The man paused. His hand was inches away from connecting with another blow. "I guess I was right." he rumbled, sending shivers down her spine. "You DO like it after all."/p  
p class="western""emow!/em I think I do..." Elizabeth whimpered as she struggled to reach around her dress to comfort her aching behind./p  
p class="western""Now you've had your fun," the man said with a grin that was readily apparent even in his voice. "I think it's time I had mine." Before she could ask what he meant, he pinched one of her buttocks roughly. She let out a sound that was half-shriek, half-yelp. Taking this as encouragement, he resumed the spanking./p  
p class="western""Ow! Stop! OW! emPlease/emspan style="font-style: normal;" stop! Owww!" The pain was so much more intense than before. So was the pleasure. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much of either she could take. /span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-style: normal;"The man laughed. "Not until you've learned your lesson!" he said, taking savage delight in his actions./span/p  
p class="western""span style="font-style: normal;"OW! I've learned my lesson! OW! Please stop, /spanemsir/emspan style="font-style: normal;"! I- Ah-howww!" She was powerless to stop him from punishing her. Her feet were still propped up against the iron bars with no room to move them and she couldn't reach around her skirt to cover her rear end with her hands. As the spanking continued, she rolled her head furiously to the side, searching for something she could use to defend herself. The coatrack was too far to reach, but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. The officer's cuffs dangled from his belt. If she stretched far enough, she might be able to reach them. Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth reached down as far as she could, trying not to allow her body to convulse in response to each new spank the brute gave her now painfully red backside. He was breathing heavily now, muttering obscenities under his breath about what he might end up doing to her if Comstock's men should happen to be delayed tomorrow./span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-style: normal;"One slightly misaimed swat landed instead against Elizabeth's vagina and the waves of pleasure abruptly began coursing through her body once more. She nearly dropped the handcuffs, but managed to retrieve them, using the last of her self-control before she gave in and cried out in ecstasy. In response, the man grunted and suddenly stopped his onslaught. He staggered around and collapsed against the bars, his hands dropping to his side so that Elizabeth had to wrap an arm around his neck quickly to avoid tumbling to the floor. He started to groan as if he'd been stabbed. Elizabeth, realizing that what had happened to her might now be happening to him, took her chance. She fastened one end of the cuffs around his wrist and the other around one of the bars, secured it with a snap and pushed herself away from him. "Hey! What the hell-" he shouted, reaching out for her. He missed. "Get me outta these right now!"/span/p  
p class="western""span style="font-style: normal;"Or else what?" Elizabeth said again. She was panting for breath and her legs trembled violently, but she'd /spanemdone it/emspan style="font-style: normal;". /span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-style: normal;"His obscenities became even more vile and sadistic. "Is that supposed to be an incentive?" she asked incredulously. "You'll just have to wait there until morning. When the others get here, you'll have to explain to them how you lost the Lamb of Columbia and ended up chained to the window with dry semen in your pants."/span/p  
p class="western"span style="font-style: normal;"With that, she tuned him out and collected her meager belongings from his desk before finally opening a tear and stepping through. She breathed in the air of a strange new land and said in quiet grateful glee, "I'm free."/span/p 


End file.
